OS : Lucci x Luffy
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Un jeune garçon de 17 ans courait à perdre allène, jusqu'à son ancien chez lui. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge avec un pantalon court marron crème, avec des chaussures rouge avec des rayures blanches. Des cheveux en bataille, une cicatrice sous son œil gauche et ses yeux d'un noir profond que quelqu'un pouvait si noyer.
**Un jeune garçon de 17 ans courait à perdre allène, jusqu'à son ancien chez lui. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge avec un pantalon court marron crème, avec des chaussures rouge avec des rayures blanches. Des cheveux en bataille, une cicatrice sous son œil gauche et ses yeux d'un noir profond que quelqu'un pouvait si noyer.**

 **-** **Luffy** **, cria un homme**

 **Le Monkey D ne se retourna pas et continua sa route le plus vite possible, mais bouscula quelqu'un et fit des excuses incompréhensible pour la personne bousculer.**

 **-** **Désolé !** **Dit-il en se relevant**

 **-** **Pas grave.** **Dit le second homme.**

 **Il se permit de le détailler, en oubliant son poursuivant. L'homme était grand, maigre et juste se qu'il fallait en musculature. Il portait des chaussures noires avec des habits de la même couleur, ses cheveux noir bouclé qui lui arriver en dessous des épaules. Le D se senti hypnotisé par son homologue et son cœur rata plusieurs battement, mais quand il attendit son prénom crié par son ancien amant. Il se releva et reparti en courant, mais son poursuivant l'arrêta en le plaquant sur le mur le plus proche.**

 **-** **Lâche-moi Law !** **Dit Luffy en se débattant**

 **-** **NON !** **Dit Law en refermant sa prise sur les épaules du brun**

 **-** **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?** **S'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant de se débattre**

 **-** **Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble, je t'aime Luffy.**

 **-** **Quoi ?! Je ne veux pas ressortir avec toi. Comment peux-tu me le redemandé, alors que tu me trompais avec Eustass pendant nos trois ans de vie commune.** **Dit-il avec haine**

 **-** **Je ne t'ai jamais trompé de ma vie, alors revient moi. Tu me manque quand je ne te voie pas, tu es l'homme de ma vie Monkey D Luffy.**

 **Trafalgar se rapprocha pour l'embrassé mais il fut tiré en arrière par l'autre homme, que les deux hommes avaient complètement oublié.**

 **-** **Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus revenir avec toi, alors dégage delà avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus.**

 **-** **T'es qui toi?** **S'exclama Law**

 **-** **Moi ?! Je suis le nouveau petit ami, alors or de ma vu.**

 **-** **Quoi ? C'est vrai Luffy ?**

 **Il hocha la tête pour approuver se qu'il venait de dire, même son cœur approuva en accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Le chirurgien de la mort resta planté en plein milieu de la rue, en faisant un balai de vas et vient entre Luffy et Lucci. Il prit chapeau de paille par la main, et partie vers la direction qu'il prenait avant qu'il ne se rencontre. Ils firent quelque mètres main dans la main, jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus visible de l'autre homme. Le premier à lâcher la main fut l'homme élastique, et s'appuya contre le mur pour apaiser son cœur et le vertige qui pointe le bout de son nez.**

 **-** **Pourquoi ?**

 **-** **Pourquoi, quoi ?** **Dit l'autre homme**

 **-** **Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé, alors que ne nous connaissons pas !**

 **-** **Parce que vous aviez besoin d'aide.**

 **-** **Merci beaucoup ! Mais comment vous appelez-vous ?** **Dit-il avec empressement**

 **-** **De rien, et bien je me prénomme Rob Lucci. Et vous ?**

 **-** **Monkey D Luffy.**

 **L'homme léopard regarda derrière lui et vu que le jeune chirurgien de la mort n'était plus la, alors il décida de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui. Après avoir fait quelque pas, il se fit arrêter par le mineur.**

 **-** **Quoi encore ?**

 **\- Vous êtes bien le Rob Lucci, le milliardaire qui est le propriétaire de plusieurs building dans la ville ?**

 **-** **Oui et ?**

 **Le brun recula le plus loin possible, pour qu'il soit une distance assez raisonnable entre eux.**

 **-** **Oh ! Et bien petit chaton, on aurait peur de moi maintenant ?**

 **-** **Non, je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je suis même heureux de vous avoir enfin rencontré.**

 **-** **Hein ?!**

 **-** **Je me fous complètement de se qu'ils disent sur vous, et je trouve que les rumeurs sur vous sont fausses. Sauf celle de votre beauté, qui peut attirer n'importe qui dans vos filets.**

 **-** **Je vois. Tu ne saurais pas tombé amoureux de moi, par hasard ?**

 **-** **Euh ... Non**

 **Le bouclé se rapprocha à grand pas du chapeau de paille, et il le prit dans ces bras. Une main sur la hanche et l'autre sous le menton, et le fameux "chaton" avait ces mains posées sur le torse musclé de Lucci et vira au rouge cramoisi. Ils se rapprochèrent et comblèrent le peu d'espace entre eux, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément en oubliant tout se qui se passé autour d'eux. L'homme léopard brisa le baisé par manque d'oxygène, et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon de 17 ans. Pendant que Luffy était ailleurs, son homologue lui mit son numéro de portable dans la poche de son pantalon.**

 **-** **A la prochaine mon adorable petit chaton des neiges.**

 **Après être partie un groupe de personne l'attendaient avec un grand sourire coller à leurs visages, et cela irrita encore plus le milliardaire.**

 **-** **Et bien tu n'as pas perdu de temps, pour te trouver un garçon sexy.**

 **-** **La ferme Kaku !**

 **-** **Je trouve que tu t'es bien remis de ta rupture avec Marinella, mais attend avant de te remettre en couple. Et surtout ne lui donne pas de faux espoir, à ce pauvre jeune garçon.**

 **-** **Je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai jamais aimé Marinella, depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Alors tes leçons de couple et sur les vies amoureuses, je m'en balance complet.**

 **-** **Tu devrais quand même y allé mollo, avec ton fameux « chaton » des neiges.**

 **Ils arrivèrent devant leur immeuble, et allèrent chacun vers leurs appartements. Pendant ce laps de temps le Monkey D avait refait surface, et ces jambes tremblèrent tellement qu'elles cédèrent sous leur propre poids. Huit heures avait défilé à une vitesse phénoménale, quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.**

 **-** **Luffy sa va ?** **S'exclama-t-il**

 **-** **Hum !**

 **-** **Je viens d'apprendre ta rupture avec Trafalgar. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mais comment peut-il te faire ça le salaud. Et si je le voie, je lui refais son portrait à la mode Picasso. Eh tu m'écoute ?**

 **-** **Oui, je t'écoute. Zoro je suis tombé amoureux, plutôt le coup de foutre.**

 **-** **P...Pardon ?**

 **-** **Moi ... avoir ... eu ... coup ... de ... foudre.**

 **-** **Moi ... avoir compris. J'aimerais savoir, si tu ne vas pas un peu trop vite ?**

 **-** **Non ! Parce que j'ai réussi à complètement oublié, Law. Et tu ne devineras pas, qui à réussi cet exploit ?**

 **-** **Aucune idée?** **S'exclama Zoro**

 **-** **Le magnifique Rob Lucci, alias le milliardaire tyrannique.**

 **-** **R...Rob Lucci ?! Ne me dit pas, que tu es tombé raide dingue de lui ?** **S'exclama-t-il hors de lui**

 **-** **Eh si**

 **-** **Nom d'une citrouille, tu te fous de moi Luffy. Je ne te le permets pas, tu m'entends je ne te le permets pas.** **Surtout un homme comme lui, pourquoi faut-il que se soit lui, dont tu as eu le coup de foudre.** **Punaise !**

 **-** **Zoro, je l'aime. Et tu m'empêcheras pas de l'aimer, surtout si ces la personne que mon pauvre cœur meurtri à choisi.**

 **-** **Tu as entendu la dernière rumeur, il peut tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.**

 **-** **Le peu que je l'ai vu, et bien il n'est pas comme ça.**

 **-** **Bref ! Je vais t'amener chez moi, pour que tu te repose parce que tu ressemble à un mort vivant.**

 **\- ...**

 **-** **Tu sais que mon appartement sera toujours ouvert, pour toi Luffy.**

 **-** **Je sais et merci pour tout.**

 **-** **Avec plaisir, et ces comme ça que font les amis.**

 **Les deux potes allèrent à l'appartement, et à un passage piéton une voiture de sport noire s'arrêta devant eux. Un homme y descendit avec un pigeon blanc sur son épaule, ensuite une dizaine d'autres voitures de sport firent comme lui.**

 **-** **Luffy ?**

 **-** **Lucci, que fais-tu ici ?**

 **-** **Sa fait une bonne heure que je te cherche, veux-tu faire un tour avec moi et mes amis. Bien sur ton ami peut venir, et je me suis permis d'inviter quelques amis à toi.**

 **-** **Je veux bien, mais quels amis à moi ?**

 **-** **Je ne vous fais pas confiance, alors je vais suivre Luffy.** **S'exclama-t-il en mettant son bras autour du coup du chapeau de paille**

 **Plusieurs portières s'ouvrirent en même temps, d'abord ils virent Nami, Brook, Robin, Franky, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, ...**

 **-** **Les amis, que faites-vous là ?**

 **-** **Et bien, ils nous ont convaincus de les suivre. Parce qu'ils paraient, ils ont une surprise pour toi Luffy.** **S'exclama Nami**

 **Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis il était temps de lever le camp. Les kilomètres défilèrent, village après village, heures après heures et la voiture de file pris un chemin de chèvre. Au bout de celui-ci, on arriva devant une immense maison à deux étages. On pouvait voir sur la gauche de celle-ci, une écurie, un terrain de foot avec des poteaux de rugby, et un terrain de tennis. Sur la droite on pouvait voir un immense parcourt de golf, et plusieurs bâtiments en bois massif.**

 **-** **Waouh !**

 **-** **Sa te plait ?** **Demanda Lucci**

 **-** **Oui ! Mais ou est-ce qu'on n'est ?**

 **-** **Dans ma maison secondaire, mais tu n'as pas tout vu.**

 **-** **Tu as d'autres chose à nous montraient ?**

 **-** **J'ai 300 Hectares de bois, des châteaux, des immeubles, quatre parcs d'attractions, des hôtels, et pleins d'autres.**

 **L'homme léopard rangea sa voiture dans le sous sol de la maison, et entrèrent dans l'immense demeure de Rob Lucci. Ne se privant pas d'aller visité, qui bien sur sous l'autorisation du maître des lieux. Après 3 salons, 1 énorme cuisine équipés, 40 chambres, et d'innombrables autres pièces. Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée, ou attendait tranquillement les autres milliardaires.**

 **-** **Une piscine, un jacuzzi, il manquerait plus qu'une source chaude et se serait le paradis sur terre.**

 **-** **On n'a une source chaude, pas loin qui appartient à ma famille depuis plusieurs des générations.**

 **-** **Cool ! Mais ces quoi se bâtiment, là-bas ?**

 **-** **Un télescope**

 **-** **Vous avez un télescope chez vous, mais normalement se n'est pas réservé aux astrologues ?** **Demanda Robin**

 **-** **Tu as raison Robin, mais j'aime tout se qui concerne les étoiles, les animaux et tant d'autres.**

 **-** **Il passa plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines dans ce bâtiments. Ah force tu vas te marier avec lui, et il faudra t'y sortir avec force.**

 **-** **Tais-toi Kaku ! Tu es insupportable, et j'aime bien ce bâtiment.**

 **-** **Sa pour l'aimer, tu l'aime.** **Disent-ils à Lucci**

 **-** **Vos bouches**

 **Le soir arriva très vite, donc ils furent obliger de refaire la route en sens inverse de ce matin. Tout le monde rentre chez eux, avec le cœur léger et plein de souvenir en tête. Sauf pour notre marimo, qui lui se méfié toujours de se tyran de milliardaire.**

 **Trois cents soixante cinq jours ont passaient, et de l'eau à passer sous les ponts. Zoro est moins méfiant envers l'homme léopard, et de nouveaux couples se sont formés entre temps. Comme Kaku x Zoro, Kalifa x Sanji, Lucci x Luffy et Robin x Franky. Sa fait quelque temps que le bouclé veut faire une énorme surprise, à son immense et adorable chaton des neiges. Alors il invita tout les amis et famille de Luffy, plus les siens en même temps. Deux jours après tous avaient répondus présent sauf le doyen de la famille Monkey D, mais cela ne dérangea pas plus que ça notre milliardaire.**

 **-** **Merci d'avoir répondu, à mon invitation.**

 **-** **Mais c'est avec plaisir, mais dit-nous se qui te tracasse Lucci ?** **Demanda Dragon**

 **-** **Avant de dire se qui me tracasse, Dragon. J'aimerais vous remerciez, d'avoir accepté notre relation. Merci infiniment !**

 **-** **Y a pas de quoi! Tu ne vas quand même pas quitté, Luffy ?**

 **-** **Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je l'aime trop, pour le quitté comme ça.** **Se défendit Lucci**

 **-** **Ouf, tu m'as fait peur.** **S'exclama Dragon**

 **-** **Bon tu vas nous dire, se qui te tracasse avant la fin ?** **Demanda Zoro**

 **-** **Sa fait un petit moment que je pense à sa, et j'aimerais avoir votre point de vue sur la question.**

 **Tout le monde approuva avec un hochement de tête, alors Lucci continua son petit monologue.**

 **-** **J'aimerais demander en mariage, à Luffy ?**

 **Il eu un gros blanc, pendant quelque seconde à peine. Zoro pris la parole en premier, après avoir bien assimilé la nouvelle.**

 **-** **Tu nous as fait venir ici, rien que pour ça ?**

 **-** **Oui et alors ?!**

 **-** **On croyait à quelque chose de plus grave, mais surtout pas à une demande en mariage. Pour ma part, tu as mon feu vert.**

 **-** **Merci Zoro !**

 **Les approbations s'enchaîna, et maintenant vint le tour de Dragon. Et l'homme-léopard redouta sa réponse, plus que celle de ces amis et les deux frères de son amant.**

 **-** **Pour ma part, ... tu peux foncer tête baissé.**

 **-** **Merci, beau père.**

 **-** **Tu vas lui demandé où, sa main ?** **S'exclama Kaku en coupant Dragon**

 **-** **Dans mon endroit favori.**

 **-** **Il va être sous le charme, mais dit-moi as-tu tous acheter ?**

 **-** **Non !**

 **-** **Eh bien allons-y !**

 **-** **Demain Kaku, parce qu'après j'ai une réunion très importante.**

 **-** **Ok !**

 **Tout le monde repartie chez eux, et après sa réunion il alla acheter la bague et tout se qu'il fallait pour le pique-nique à la belle étoile. Depuis quelque jour le secret devenait de plus en plus dur à garder. Kaku et Kalifa avaient préparé le pique nique, et tout se qui va avec. Le jour J était arrivé pour Lucci, il était très stresser et alla réveiller son chaton des neiges.**

 **-** **Luffy ?** **Demanda l'amant**

 **-** **Hum !**

 **-** **Montre-moi tes jolis yeux, mon amour.**

 **Il les ouvrit avec difficultés, et son amant si noya directement. Et comme à chaque il céda sous l'impulsion de l'animal en lui, et dévora les lèvres du pauvre Luffy. Et s'ensuit un balai folklorique des langues, mais le brun fut obliger d'arrêté par manque d'air. Il se leva, s'habilla d'un haut rouge avec un pantalon court crème et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner accompagné par son amant.**

 **-** **Quand tu auras terminé ton petit déjeuner, il faut que je te fasse montrer quelque chose.**

 **-** **OK ! Dois-je prendre des affaires de rechange ?**

 **-** **Juste un pantalon.**

 **-** **D'accord**

 **Son déjeuner fini, et pantalon prit. Ils partirent vers leur destination, que seules quelques personnes connaissaient. Arriver là-bas le couple emprunta le chantier de randonné, à un croisement le tyrannique prit celui de droite et continuèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ensuite il tourna entre deux énorme chêne ou il avait marqué propriété privée, et s'enchaîna avec les buissons, les épines, les ronces et j'en passe des m'ailleurs. Luffy sorti de se passage infernal avec un pantalon tout déchirer, et celui de Lucci était toujours en entier. Ils déboulèrent dans une énorme clairière, qui donner une vue à couper le souffle sur tout les villages, villes, montagne...**

 **-** **MAGNIFIQUE** **, s'exclama Luffy**

 **-** **T'as vu !**

 **-** **On voit ta maison secondaire, d'ici et la ville aussi.**

 **-** **Hum !**

 **Le léopard prit son chaton dans ces bras, et lui demanda de fermé les yeux se que le brun fit sans bronché. Il le tira en arrière, et le fit s'asseoir sur une couverture en lui demandant de les ouvrir. Luffy vit plusieurs plat devant lui, il y avait de la salade composé, des frites avec de la viande. Et comme dessert, Zoro avait demandé à Kaku de mettre un gâteau au chocolat. Et l'autre, c'était un fraisier avec une tonne de chantilly.**

 **\- Mes plats préférés ! S'exclama Luffy au ange**

 **\- Je suis ravi, que sa te plaise.**

 **Après avoir mangeaient, ils restèrent l'un collé à l'autre à regarder le magnifique paysage offert devant leurs yeux.**

 **Le soir arriva à grande pompe et c'était le moment fatidique, pour notre très cher milliardaire Rob Lucci. Qui allait enfin se jeter à l'eau. Le soleil était à moitié coucher et le ciel était d'une beauté inoubliable, pour une jolie demande en mariage à en faire pâlir plus d'une.**

 **-** **Chaton ?** **Demanda-t-il**

 **-** **Oui, mon étalon ?**

 **-** **J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, alors lève-toi.**

 **Le majeur depuis deux mois se leva et regarda son amant dans les yeux, attendant avec impatience sa surprise. Le bouclé se mit ta genou devant le Monkey D, il sortit de sa poche intérieur une jolie boite et demanda.**

 **-** **Monkey D Luffy, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir l'homme qui comblera ma vie ?**

 **-** **OUI, j'accepte**

 **Il enfila la bague de fiançailles au doigt et l'embrassa passionnément, cela se termina en sport à la belle étoile. Le lendemain tout le monde sera au courant du mariage avenir, entre le milliardaire tyrannique le plus demandé au mariage et le Monkey D. Tout se passa bien le jour du mariage, et ils avaient adopté deux jumeaux d'à peine six mois chacun. Mais on peut dire qu'ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfant.**

 **END**


End file.
